Duel Champions!
by ruvory77
Summary: YuGiOh and Harry Potter crossover. Read more to find out! Why is this muggle card game so captivating, even to wizards? Note: more about Yu-Gi-Oh than Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

**My second FanFic. The first one I got bored of because I didn't really know what I was writing about. Please R&R!**** Constructive critism is welcomed, and hopefully the next chapter would come out soon. Don't worry, it's gonna be longer than this one!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was a miracle! Uncle Vernon had actually remembered Harry's birthday!

Harry was so shocked he nearly dropped the bacon he was carrying to the table for the Dursleys. Luckily he didn't, or his birthday would have been spent in his room, locked up. He stared at Uncle Vernon with suspicious eyes. Maybe he wanted Harry to clear the lawn of bark and leaves... but then, Uncle Vernon could just order him to do that (and have done so many times before) without having to exhaust his pitifully miniature brain to remember the date of Harry's birthday. He wasn't even aware that Uncle Vernon knew his birthday.

By the look on Dudley and Aunt Petunia's faces, they were clearly shocked as well. Dudley was starting to turn red, because he had just spotted the tiny wrapped gift Uncle Vernon was holding behind his back.

"As I was... well, saying... um," Uncle Vernon stuttered, as though he was being forced to say so,"Happy birthday, Harry. You're... 14, now, aren't you?" He chuckled nervously.

"Er, no, actually," Harry told him. "I'm only turning 13 this year."

Harry said that in a disbelieving tone, because Uncle Vernon was only one year off the correct age. Last year, when Harry was still 12, Uncle Vernon had sent him off to bed at 7:30pm, because as he said, "Little 7 year olds should go to bed early, so they can wake up early the next morning to water the plants and rake the lawns. Oh, and feed the fish, cook breakfast, sweep the veranda..." then Vernon had continued to tick things off on his fingers, thinking up random jobs for the next 5 minutes, which included helping the neighbours wash their car.

"Uh..."

Uncle Vernon's voice broke him out of his unpleasant memories and he landed back on Earth.

Harry glanced at Dudley, and wasn't surprised that he was staring hungrily at the plate of bacon Harry was just about to serve when he had been frozen by shock.

"Oh, right." Harry walked up to the dining table and placed the bacon in front of Aunt Petunia. And then something started to sizzle on the stove.

"The eggs!" Harry cried. He ran over to the stove to find that the eggs were now resembling burnt wood. Except softer. Squishier.

One glance at the eggs told Harry that he was going to spend the day in his bedroom, after all. But to his surprise, Uncle Vernon said from behind him, "Don't worry, Harry. Eggs are unhealthy, after all. Maybe we should stop eating them altogether."

Harry whirled around. Since when had Uncle Vernon sneaked up behind him? And saying that it didn't matter... there was definitely something wrong with Uncle Vernon.

The something unusual happened. Vernon seemed to muster up his courage (by sucking in air with squelching noises), and said, without pausing, "Happy-birthday-Harry-I've-got-you-a-present-I-hope-you-like-it." He shoved a hastily wrapped package into Harry's hand and hurried to the table, calling, "Open it in your room, Harry. Not here." And followed that with stuffing a large piece of bacon into his mouth.

Dudley started complaining. "Dad! What was that for!? It's a waste buying things for Harry, and you know it! Didn't he wreck the jumper you bought for him on the very first day at school when he was 5!? Why!? WHY!? WHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Uncle Vernon just mumbled, without looking up from his plate, "Dudley, it's my money, I do whatever want with it, understand?"

"But really, dear... I mean, it _is_ Harry, you know..."Aunt Petunia said, wringing her hands.

Dudley looked smugly at Aunt Petunia and then at Uncle Vernon. "See? Even Mum agrees. You hav-"

"Be QUIET!" roared Vernon. "If you continue this debate I will NOT buy presents for you this year, get it, Dudley? No presents AT ALL!!!" Aunt Petunia and Dudley were stupefied. Vernon had never shouted at Dudley before. Always at Harry, but never at his Dudley. And no presents for Dudley – that was a serious matter for Dudley, who considered his presents the only thing keeping him alive. The dining room was suddenly quiet, except for the sound of Uncle Vernon chewing his bacon and breathing heavily with his nostrils flaring.

Harry took this opportunity to sneak into his room under the stairs. There, he closed the door (he couldn't lock it because it had no lock) and began unwrapping the present on the floor. Inside was a birthday card and 4 packets of 'Yu-Gi-Oh' cards. Harry shook his head. Amazing. The price tags on the packaging of the cards read: $5.90, $5.90, $6.90, and a most shocking $19.90. That totalled up to about - Harry did a quick calculation - $39. Almost $40. Absolutely shocking.

The card boxes had the following printed on them: Starter Deck Yu-Gi-Oh, and 3 'Booster Packs'. He opened the Starter deck first, since It was bigger and had more cards in it. 40 cards, the back said, including a game mat and a rulebook. 1 Ultra Rare card, and 39 commons.

He looked through the cards, then proceeded by opening all 3 other packs. They were cool cards – the drawings were especially realistic. This had turned out to be one of the best birthdays ever.


	2. Duel!

**ooo **1 year later, end of Hogwarts school year **ooo**

**ooo ** Platform 9¾ **ooo**

"Seeya, Harry!"

Harry turned back to see his best friend, Ron, waving at him.

"Bye!" he called back. "Until next year!"

Ron ran up to his side. "Not likely," he panted, slightly tired after running to catch up with Harry. "We'll probably fetch you soon. Don't worry, we'll come earlier this time so you don't get too annoyed with the Dursleys and perform magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Actually, it's not _too_ bad now. Uncle Vernon is much nicer, and Dudley just leaves me alone, now. Well, most of the time, anyway." Harry grinned. "And guess what? Uncle Vernon actually remembers my birthday! I hope he buys me another packet of YuGiOh cards, th-"

Ron's ears twitched. "What did you just say? Did you just say YuGiOh? And did you also just say _again_? Harry! Why didn't you tell me before, when we were at Hogwarts?"

"Well..." Harry trailed off, surprised at Ron's words. YuGiOh was a muggle card game, and Harry was surprised that Ron knew what they were. Ron's knowledge of the muggle world and its technology were quite... limited. The first time he had called Harry using a telephone, he had shouted through the mouthpiece, thinking that because Harry was quite a distance away, he would not be able to hear Ron speaking if he spoke normally.

"Blimey!" exclaimed Ron. "YuGiOh! Do you have a deck? You do? Great! I've got one, too! We should play sometime soon... then we can play tag team with Fred and Geroge, they refuse to play with me because they specialise in tag team dueling. We'll definitely come for you early! Maybe... hey Harry, would you like to come home with me _now_? Say, that's a good idea!"

"Erm, maybe not," Harry said. "I left my deck at home."

"Oh... okay then," Ron said, looking disappointed. Then he brightened up. "But we can still come for you early! We can-"

"Oh, look! Uncle Vernon!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, with unusual enthusiasm. "Sorry, Ron, gotta go!" He hurried away, relieved to be freed from the torture of Ron's continuous talking. He was nice, but he could carry on about something if he was too excited. _But then again_, thought Harry, _why did Ron know about YuGiOh? And Fred and George, too,_ he thought, remembering that Ron had said that they played as well.

"Harry! My boy!" Uncle Vernon's shout distracted Harry from his thoughts. "Over here!" Uncle Vernon was standing over by his car, the car door open beside his plump physique. Uncle Vernon was waving at Harry to get his attention.

"Coming!" Harry smiled. Uncle Vernon still looked unusual waving and smiling. To Harry, anyway. Uncle Vernon had been cruel and punishing to Harry for the first 12 years of his life, and last year, on his 13th birthday, had suddenly come over a change of heart, and had actually remembered Harry's birthday. And had even bought him a gift.

But at least now that Uncle Vernon was nice to Harry, he didn't dread going home anymore. Now it _was_ a home to Harry. Harry got into the car, and Uncle Vernon quizzed him about his year at Hogwarts all the way back home.

**ooo ** 1 month later **ooo**

"Duel!"

They started by drawing five cards each. Harry had just arrived at Ron's place a few hours earlier, and Ron had immediately dragged Harry to his room, yammering ceasingly about YuGiOh.

Ron started, drawing another card. They had made variations to the game, so now the cards really did appear 3D, thanks to a little magic. Done by Arthur Weasley, of course. They didn't want to get into trouble for underage magic, after all, did they?

"Alright! I play **Cloudian Squall** and the field spell, **Umi**! Next I'll place 1 card face down, and put **Cloudian – Poison Cloud [0/1000]** in face-up attack mode. Activate **Umi**'s effect! My Poison Cloud now has **200 **atk and **1200 **def points! Your turn, Harry!" A red cloud with popping veins appeared on Ron's field. Then, the entire arena was covered with magicked water.

"So, Ron, how come you're so interested in YuGiOh? After all, it _is_ a muggle card game," Harry said, trying to make canversation as they dueled. He played **Warrior of Zera [1600/1600] **in attack mode. Then, Harry set 2 cards in his spell/trap card zone.

"**Warrior of Zera [1600/1600]**, attack **Cloudian – Poison Cloud [200/1200]**!" Harry cried. His miniature warrior sprang forward and slashed at the deep red cloud on Ron's side of the field. "Good-bye, Poison Cloud! And you take **1400** points of damage to your life points because your cloud has 200 attack! So now your-"

"I don't think so!" Ron countered. "I play my face down, **Tornado Wall**! As long as **Umi** is on the field, I take no damage to my life points! And when my face-up **Cloudian – Poison Cloud **is destroyed, the monster which destroyed it goes 'BOOM' as well! So good-bye, **Warrior of Zera**! Now, the other effect! When **Poison Cloud** is destroyed, my opponent takes **800 **points of damage! Which leaves you with **3200 **life points!"

"Hmm..." Harry muttered, put off. Ron was clearly more experienced than he was. "Okay then. I'm done."

**(4000/3200)**

Ron drew a card. Then he smiled. "I play **Cloudian – Acid Cloud [500/0]** in attack mode! Due to the effect of **Umi**, the new stats for my cloud is: **[700/200]**. Effect... when **Cloudian – Acid Cloud **is summoned, 1 fog counter is placed on a monster of my choice! So now **Cloudian – Acid Cloud **has 1 fog counter on it. Done!"

Harry drew a card, not bothering with the conversation anymore. "**Trojan Horse [1600/1200]**! Attack mode and attack **Cloudian - Acid Cloud [700/200]**!" A wooden horse appeared and started charging toward the cloud. But the blow never came. The wooden horse just ran through the cloud that was on Ron's field.

"Hey! What happened?" Harry exclaimed, seeing as **Cloudian – Acid cloud **was still on the field. Ron grinned sadistically.

"Didn't you know? My Cloudian can't be destroyed by battle. After all... it is a cloud, you know," Ron told Harry.

Harry looked annoyed at this. "Fine then! I play **Red Medicine**! It increases my life points by **500**, making it **3700**! Your turn!"

"Draw! And now standby phase! And that means that my **Cloudian** –** Acid Cloud **now has 1 Fog Counter on it, because of the effect of my **Cloudian Squall**!" Rain fell onto Ron's monster, then faded, leaving a trace of mist. "Now... **Cloudian – Cirrostratus [900/0]**! And due to **Umi**... **[1100/200]**! And the effect! When ** Cloudian – Cirrostratus **is summoned, I get to place a fog counter on 1 monster on the field! And I choose **Cloudian – Cirrostratus**! Since you're a beginner, Harry, that'll do for now," Ron said. He was looking at Harry, waiting for his move.

"Alright then! Hmmm..." Harry looked over all his cards, reading the effect for every one of them. "Here goes! **Ookazi**! It's a spell card that does **800** points of direct damage to your life points! Which leaves you with 3200! Next I tribute **Trojan Horse** to summon – **Elemental Hero Bladedge**! Now m-"

"Hey!" Ron interrupted, peering at Harry's card. "**Elemental** **Hero Bladedge** is a 7-star monster... you need 2 tributes to tribute summon that!"

Harry smirked, feeling a sense of accomplishment. "Not if I sacrificed my **Trojan Horse** to summon it, Ron. Because of my Horse's effect, it is considered as 2 tributes when I'm tributing an Earth monster, as of which my **Bladedge **is! Now... **Elemental Hero Bladedge [2600/1800]** attack his **Cloudian – Cirrostratus [1100/200]**!" A shining golden warrior zoomed towards Ron's Cirrostratus as if on roller skates. Sharp razors popped out of it's forearms, like an attached arm blade. The warrior slashed at the cloud, but...!

"Too bad, Harry! My **Cloudian – Cirrostratus **also has the ability to survive any battle with an opposing monster! Nice try, though... oh, and I receive no damage, either, because of **Tornado Wall**'s effect!"

Harry ground his teeth in frustration. "Is there any way to get past your annoying clouds? Grrr... fine, done!"

Ron drew a card and smiled. "Of course there is," he said, answering Harry's question. "No hard feelings, Harry, but I've been playing for almost 2 years now. I'm not gonna let a newbie get the best of me, now, am I? Okay, time to finish you off! **Cloudian Squall **gives another extra 1 fog counter to each of my Cloudian monsters!" Rain fell, and faded, yet again, this time covering both of Ron's monsters. Which means my **Cloudian – Cirrostratus **has a grand total of 2 fog counters!"

"So?" Harry said, trying to look like he didn't care, but failing.

"So," Ron explained, "I activate it's special ability! By removing 2 counters on him, I get to destroy 1 monster on the field! Go! Destroy **Elemental Hero Bladedge**!" Ron commanded. Harry looked a his mighty warrior, now enveloped in mist. Suddenly, the mist formed into a giant hand and squeezed Bladedge until it was crushed to death. Bladedge let out a last scream and disappeared. Harry reluctantly placed his card in the Graveyard.

"Now..." Ron said, practically rubbing his hands with glee. "I sacrifice both my monsters to summon... behold! The mighty **Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon [3000/1000]**! Next, I play **Heavy Storm** to destroy all spell and traps on the field! Now that I'm rid of your 2 annoying face-downs, I play **Double Summon**! For this turn only, I get to summon or set an extra monster. And I summon **Cloudian – Altus [1300/0]**!"

Harry watched, horrified, as Ron paused for dramatic effect.

"Say your prayers! (Hehe, I always wanted to say that) Because now... **Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon [3000/1000] **and **Cloudian – Altus [1300/0] **attack your life points directly! Which reduces it to **-600** life points for you! Yeesssss! I beat the legendary Harry Potter! I WIN!!! Woohoo!"

Harry smiled, after a while. "Nice game, Ron. You're really good at this, you know that?"

Ron turned a slight shade of pink and stopped celebrating. "Naw, you should see Fred and George in action. They've beat all their opponents so far in less than 5 minutes. They're League Champions, after all.

Harry glanced over at the twins, where they were currently trying to make a recipe for a cake that exploded (gently) on impact. Sort of like a cake bomb. "Really? They don't look it... oh well, I'll have to upgrade my deck, now. You'll help me, right? I've brought my booster packs."

"Great! Let's go to my room, we'll do it there. Then maybe later we can challenge Fred and George to a battle." They walked up the stairs and went to Ron's room. There, Ron waited while Harry got his booster packs. Then they sat on Ron's bed and looked through cards that might seem useful in a deck.

"Wow, look at this, Harry! Only 6 Booster Packs and you get so many rare cards! I'm jealous! You definitely should add these," Ron exclaimed, holding up 8 cards. They were 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4', 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6', 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8', 'Horus' Servant', and 3 'Level Up!'s.

"Then should I add these ones, too?" Harry asked, holding up 'Armed Dragon LV3', 'Armed Dragon LV5', and 'Armed Dragon LV7'.

Ron's eyes bulged. "What?! That;s definitely too many rare cards for just 6 booster packs... You're too lucky, Harry! Of course you should add them as well!"

They continued remaking Harry's deck until it was time for dinner, as Harry called it, but Ron called it tea. "Why tea?" Harry had asked. "We're not drinking tea, are we?"

Ron had just replied, "Ask the person who started calling it tea, not me, I'm just following his example."

After dinner, they dueled again, but was interrupted by Mrs Weasley shouting 'Bedtime!' at Ron, while saying 'You really should go to bed now, dear' to Harry, so unfortunately they didn't get the chance to decide the winner.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **


	3. The Local Tourney

**Chapter 2 – The Local Tourney**

**ooo The Burrow ooo**

"Harry!" Ron called. It was two weeks after Harry had arrived at Ron's place, and 2 weeks after Harry's loss in the YuGiOh duel.

Ron was waving a sheet of paper in the air. It was printed colourfully, with the large bold words: **Yu-Gi-Oh TOURNAMENT!** And beneath that were the details of the tournament.

"It's only a small tournament, Harry, but it'll be a good chance to practice our dueling and George are entering, too. They're in their rooms right now going over their decks. You'll join, won't you, Harry? Come on, I need a friend!" Ron said as Harry read the details on the poster.

"Of course, Ron. I'll join," he said distractedly. "But look at this," Harry added. "The small print says that Yugi Moto and Katsuya Jonouchi are joining as honorary duelists as well. Hmm... where have I heard that name before...?"

Ron started. "Serious? Are you SERIOUS!?!? I didn't see that before! Fancy! Yugi and Jonouchi! Do you really not know them, Harry? They're the leading champions of Duel Monsters! Yugi is the World Champion! And don't forget Jonouchi... he seems like a goof, but he's actually pretty good. I've seen him duel once before, he was broadcasted on national TV..."

"TV?" Harry laughed, tearing his eyes away from the small print. "You actually watch TV? Do you even _have _one?"

"Yeah!" Ron replied indignantly. "Of course! We're poor, but we can still afford TVs, you know."

Harry looked curious. "Where is it? I've never seen it before and I've practically been everywhere in this house. Does it have a cloaking charm on it or something?"

Ron looked sheepish. "Okay, okay. Fine, I saw him on a public TV at the mall. You know, the ones companies are trying to sell so they turn on them for the day to let customers see the quality of the screen et cetera et cetera."

Harry smirked. "Knew you were lying. You and TVs just don't go together."

"Well anyway," Ron said quickly, changing the subject. "We should prepare our decks, too. Maybe not yours, since we just did that recently. You can help me do mine. Come on!" Ron scampered to his room, closely followed by Harry. Once in there, Ron closed the door and they started figuring out a new strategy for Ron's deck with his pile of spare cards, since he said that he was kinda fed up with Cloudians.

**ooo 1 week later ooo**

**At the Tournament **

"Wow! Look at this place!" Ron exclaimed. "Even for a local tourney... ISN'T IT A BIT SMALL!?"

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Mr Weasley were standing in a cramped room, with only 6 other people in it together with them.

"I guess..." Harry started, "This is a _small_ local tournament. Extremely small, maybe? Or maybe it's new... so everyone hasn't heard of it yet?"

"Harry, do you know what you're saying?" Ron asked. "You should have seen the amount of posters on th-"

"Welcome!" Ron was cut short by a booming voice from the door. The owner of the voice was a burly solid looking man with bulging muscles and that looked intidimating in the tight suit he was wearing. "I am the host of this tournament. Nice to meet you, my name is Scott Richardson. As you can see, not many people decided to participate so it'll be over quite quickly, unfortunately. The winners will face of against..." He paused. On cue, four people walked into the room.

"Yugi! Jonouchi!" cries of amazement echoed through the crowd.

"Yes," Scott boomed once again. "The winners will face off with none other than Yugi and Jonouchi themselves! If, unlikely, you manage to beat them in two one against one duel or a tag team duel, you get to choose which," he added, "You will receive the grand prize of $100 and the entire set of holographic Exodia pieces!"

At this, the crowd gasped again. Exodia pieces were rare enough, holographic copies were extremely rare. As the online stats were, only one holographic Exodia piece could be get from buying at least 20 booster packs as an average.

Scott continued, holding up the shining cards in his hand as if nothing had happened. "But don't worry, if you don't win your duels against Yugi and Jonouchi, you still get a prize of $50 and two rare cards. Not as grand as if you triumph against the current world number one and two in the world of Duel Monsters, but grand nevertheless. Now... come forward, everyone. Pick a duel disk from the ground, they're all the same. You will be given a random number, and your opponent will be decided according to this chart."

He held up a sheet of paper, but the writing and diagrams were so small that no one could see anything of significance, anyway.

"Wait!" Scott held up a hand as someone stepped forward to receive their number. "I forgot something. Introductions! One by one, if you please."

Fred and George started first.

"Fred Weasly."

"George Weasly."

"And that's our little brother, Ron," added Fred, pointing at Ron.

"Harry," Harry said next, not bothering with his last name.

A guy in a red jumper and khakis spoke up. "Donald."

After that, the introductions went by quickly.

"Michael."

"Johnathan."

"Edward."

"Brian."

"Mary," said the last, the only girl in the room.

Scott clapped his hands twice right after Mary had introduced herself. "Good. I'm sure you all know Yugi and Jonouchi... now for your tournament numbers. Now you can come forward." He directed this to Edward, who was the one who had stepped forward for his number before.

Edward nodded slightly. He stepped forward again, and was given a number from a box by Scott himself.

Everyone stepped forward after that. Scott gave out all the numbers, and said, "Alright! Let's get this tourney started! Here are your pairings." He showed the group the arrangement sheet again, but closer this time so that they could see the words on it. "1 vs 10, 2 vs 9, 3 vs 8, 4 vs 7 and 5 vs 6. Theres lots of space around – duel anywhere you want. Duel disks are meant to be portable, after all."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, right. Lots of space," he said, looking around the small overcrowded room filled with people trying to find their opponents. Harry was number 3, Fred number 5, George number 10 and Ron number 8. Mr Weasly had gone off for groceries.

"Duel!"

A game had already started somewhere to the right of Harry. Someone had found their opponent. By the looks of it, George had found his, too, and was shuffling his opponent's deck.

Tap. Harry swung around and saw a boy a few years older than him. He was wearing a tweed jacket and baggy jeans, with a beanie covering his visible light brown hair. It was Michael, Harry recognized him.

"Number 3?" Michael asked, holding up his slip of paper. There was a large '8' scrawled on it.

"Yeah," Harry replied, holding up his own number. "Let's go there," he continued, indicating the corner of the room.

"Yeah okay." They navigated themselves through the small cramped room, and seated themselves at the table.

"Poor them. They'll be dueling crowded," Michael said, noticing that some people still hadn't found their partner yet, including Ron. Yugi and Jonouchi, along with their two friends, were walking around and looking at the duels that had already started. Scott had disappeared.

"Here." Michael handed Harry his deck, and Harry did likewise. They shuffled each other's decks, then handed them back and shuffled them again a few times.

"Duel!"

They each drew five cards. "You can start," Michael offered.

Harry gave him a wide smile. "Thanks." He then drew another card, and surveyed his hand. Mystical Space Typhoon, Luster Dragon, Level Up!, Hammer Shot, Reinforcements, and the card he just drew, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6. Not exactly the best hand possible, but it was still a good hand.

"Okay," Harry declared. "I play **Luster Dragon [1900/1600]** in Attack Mode! Next I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn." A rock-hard blue dragon made of sapphires appeared and gave a roar. Harry cringed. The dragon was perfect in every holographic detail, and was life sized, too.

"My turn!" Michael drew a card. Then he smiled in a creepy way. "I play **Brron, Mad King of Dark World [1800/400]**!" A twisted monster appeared, laughing maniacally. Michael continued, "Next, I play **Monster Reincarnation**! By discarding 1 card in my hand to the graveyard, I get to bring a monster from my grave back to my hand! And I discard **Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World**! Activate Kahhki's effect! When my **Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World** is discarded from my hand to my grave by a card effect, I get to destroy 1 monster on the field! Now! Destroy **Luster Dragon**!"A corporeal figure faded into existence. It had tiny legs and a head built into it's chest. It started slashing at Harry's dragon with a decorative short sword. As the sword made contact with the dragon, it exploded, causing the dragon to howl with pain Then, both disappeared in the explosion.

"Don't forget! **Monster Reincarnation **lets me add a monster to my hand, so I add **Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World**! The spirit of Kahkki visibly flew into Michael's hand as he placed the card back into his hand. "Now **Brron, Mad King of Dark World [1800/400] **attack Harry's life points directly!" Brron leapt forward and scratched Harry with his sharp claws. Harry reeled. He could actually feel the pain – the technology in the duel disk was higher than anything else he had ever seen.

"Chain!" Harry quickly shouted. "I use my **Hammer Shot**! It allows me to destroy 1 monster with the highest attack power on the field. So, 'hasta la vista', Brron!" A giant hammer materialized above Michael's monster and crushed it swiftly.

Micheal was a bit taken aback. Then he sighed. "Good move, Harry. But the attack still got through, so it wasn't a waste of a turn, after all. I'll play 1 card face-down and end my turn."

**[Harry: 2200 / Michael: 4000]**

Harry drew another card. Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4. Then Harry looked at his hand again. A slow grin began to form.

"Alright, Michael, time to wipe the floor with you! I summon **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 [1600/1000]**! Now watch as I play the spell known as **Level Up**! It lets me automtically summon **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6** **[2300/1600] **from my hand or deck! So now I place **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 **into my graveyard and summon **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 **from my hand in attack position!Now... **Mystical Space Typhoon **to destroy your face down!"

Michael stood frozen, then grudgingly put his Magic Cylinder into his graveyard slot in the duel disk after a while. Harry smirked. "**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6**, attack Michael directly with Dark Fire Attack!" The metallic dragon gave a screech, flew up into the air and blasted a funnel of flame at Michael. He stood there, head bowed, until Horus had finished it's attack. Then he looked up at Harry, determination still burning in his eyes. "Done?" He asked as Horus landed back on Harry's side of the field.

Harry set one last card face down. Now he had no cards left in his hand. "Done," he replied.

**[Harry: 2200 / Michael: 1700]**

Michael drew a card and smiled. "**Monster Reincarnation**, once again, Harry! I bring back to my hand **Brron, Mad King of Dark World ** and discard my **Sillva, Warlord of Dark World**! Effect of Sillva! When he is discarded to the graveyard by a card effect, he is automatically special summoned to my side of the field! So rise! **Sillva, Warlord of Dark World [2300/1400]**!" A fearsome monster with horns and a set of large wings rose from the ground. It was carrying a broadsword in one hand and another smaller curved sword in the other hand. Mist weaved from it, making it look all the more scary.

"Now I'll do this!" Michael declared. "**Sillva, Warlord of Dark World [2300/1400]**! Attack his **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 [2300/1600]**! That means both our monsters are destroyed!" Michael said triumphantly.

"Think again!" Harry retorted. "I activate my face down, **Reinforcements**! Now my dragon's attack increases by 500! Which means your warlord is destroyed!"

Horus dodged both sword slashes from Sillva, then let loose with a jet of dark flame. The warlord stood no chance. It started crumbling to ashes.

Michael ground his teeth. "Grr... you just _had _to ruin my perfect winning plan, didn't you? But... there's nothing much I can do... right! I play **Monster Reborn** to raise Sillva once again from the grave!" The warlord rose from his ashes, standing proud and strong as ever. "Defense mode," added Michael. Sillva then lowered himself onto 1 knee and hid behind his crossed swords. "Done!"

**[Harry: 2200 / Michael: 1200]**

Harry looked at the top card of his deck. If he drew the right card, he could win this duel right now... "Draw!" he exclaimed as he drew the card with closed eyes. Slowly, he opened his eyes. And smiled.

"**Element Dragon [1500/1200]**! Attack position! Now because of the effect of element dragon, and due to the fact thet there is a fire attributed monster on the field, my dragon gains **500** attack power!" Harry's Element Dragon glowed as it grew in power. **Element Dragon: 2000/1200**. "**Horus the Black Flame Dragon [2300] **attack **Sillva, Warlord of Dark World [1400]**!" The black flames drowned the warlord for the second time that duel. "Now **Element Dragon [2000/1200] **attack Micheal's life points directly!" Harry's other dragon paused for a moment, then shot a flaming fireball straight at Michael. He was blown back by the impact, and the duel disks disconnected. The monsters disappeared from the field as Harry held out his hand.

Smiling ruefully, Michael took it and pulled himself up. "Good game. I loved your dragons, they were magnificent."

"Yeah." Harry smiled in return. "But, no offense, your Dark World monsters weren't that nice... too sinister for me," he told Michael.

And together they walked off to find Scott and tell him of the results.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I hope it's still good... I think I've been rushing it too much recently :) You might've noticed that I used the name Katsuya Jonouchi rather than Joey Wheeler. I just think Jonouchi sounds better.**


	4. Ron's Battle

**Hehe, I made up a few attacks of the monsters (such as Dark Flame for Horus in the previous chapter), hope ya'll don't mind... and you might also note that a few of the monster's effects have been tweaked... I just needed them to fit the story XD. Well, have fun reading!**

**Chapter 3 – Ron's Battle**

**[Ron: 1450 / Brian: 5300]**

Ron slowly pushed himself up to his feet. The previous blast from Brian's Dark Magician had really hurt.

"Draw!" he yelled, drawing a card. He looked at the cards in his hand. Premature Burial, Rush Recklessly, Pitch Dark Dragon, Lucky Iron Axe, and the card he just drew, Elite Goblin Attack Force. And he began to see hope.

"**Elite Goblin Attack Force [2200/1500]** in attack position! I play **Rush Recklessly **next, which increases my force's attack power by a grand total of **700**! Which makes it **2900**!" Ron's Goblins glowed, and their muscles visibly enlarged. "**Elite Goblin Attack Force [2900/1500]**, attack Brian's **Dark Magician [2500/2100] **with Club Smash!" The warriors leapt forward and aimed strong swings at Brian's mage.

And Brian smiled at this. "Know that magic is enough to overcome any level of strength!" He declared. "I activate my face down, **Polymerization**! It allows me to fuse two or more monsters on my field and/or hand to form a new monster! Now I will fuse **Dark Magician** and **Buster Blader** from my hand to fusion summon **Dark Paladin [2900/2400]**! Your attack is re-directed with my other face-down, **Shift**! And the last face down is... **Reinforcements**! My paladin's attack is raised by 500 for a turn! So now you take 5**00** points of damage and your forces go bye-bye!"

Dark Magician warped and turned slightly larger. His normal staff was replaced with a bladed one. The newly transformed Dark Paladin dodged the goblins' wild swings, and retaliated with a single blast of dark magic, which instantly pulverized Ron's warriors.

"No!" Ron shouted, reaching out with his hand. His last hope of winning was gone. The goblins screamed as they were defeated.

Ron looked at his hand again. Premature Burial, Pitch Dark Dragon and Lucky Iron Axe. He could use Premature Burial, but what good would that do? There was nothing he could do right now to win, no trap he could set. And then he saw Lucky Iron Axe. Maybe it would be his good luck charm – he hoped it was. He was going to have to bluff.

Ron placed his Lucky Iron Axe face down. "I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn," he said to Brian, trying to sound triumphant while faking a smirk.

**[Ron: 950 / Brian: 5300]**

Brian drew a card. "You're trying to bluff, Ron," (Ron turned a shade of green at this and stopped smirking) "and I know it. But I'll take pity on you and end my turn. Let's see you turn this duel around. Don't waste this chance, Ron, I won't let you off lightly again," he added.

Ron sighed, relieved. He might have a hope of winning, after all. Then he drew a card. Pot of Greed. Nice. "Okay! I play **Pot of Greed**! It lets me draw 2 cards from my deck," Ron declared, drawing 2 cards from his deck. Dark Blade and Polymerization. He grinned. Time to do some magic as well.

"I play **Polymerization**!" he shouted, "to fuse **Dark Blade **and **Pitch Dark Dragon** to form the all powerful **Dark Blade the Dragon Knight [2200/1500]**!" A dragon and a warrior appeared, and started warping like Brian's Dark Magician and Buster Blader had done a few turns ago, to form a new monster that just looked like Ron's Dark Blade riding his Pitch Dark Dragon.

"I'll equip it with my face down, **Lucky Iron Axe**! It increases my monster's attack by **500**! Now my monster's attack power is a grand total of **2700**!"

"So?" Brian lauged. "Good try, but my paladin's attack is still 200 points higher."

Ron bit his lip. Brian was right, unfortunately. He had no idea as of how to destroy Brian's Dark Paladin.

"Oh, wait! I forgot, Dark Paladin's effect activates!" Brian cut in. "For every dragon-type monster on your side of the field or graveyard, my mighty paladin gains **500** attack points! Raising it's attack power to **3400**!"

_Great,_ Ron thought. _Now I've gone and made things worse._

He looked the last remaining card in his hand. Premature Burial. A plan began to form in his mind.

"I'm not done yet!" Ron shouted. "I play the last card in my hand, **Premature Burial**! By paying 800 of my life points, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard! And I choose **Pitch Dark Dragon [900/600]**!"

Brian laughed. "And if I may ask, what good would that do, Ron?"

Ron smirked, genuinely this time. "Watch and learn. I activate **Pitch Dark Dragon**'s effect! During my turn, I can turn it into an equip spell card and equip it to one of my monsters. Now, **Pitch Dark Dragon**! Change!" Ron's black dragon gave one last roar, then turned into a shining blaster which flew to Dark Blade (the Dragon Knight)'s hand.

"The equip spell increases my monster's attack by **400**! Making it 3100! And since my Pitch Dark Dragon is no longer a dragon but a equip spell instead, your **Dark Paladin **loses **500** attack points! Which brings it down to 2900! Now... **Dark Blade the Dragon Knight [3100/1500] **attack Brian's **Dark Paladin [2900/2400]**!"

Brian's smile turned into a growl of disbelief. Since he had skipped his last turn, he had no face down cards he could chain to Ron's move. Ron's dagon began beating it's wings and took to the air. The rider on it brandished a sword, but attacked with the blaster he held in his other hand. Black flames raced towards Dark Paladin and vanquished it, sending it to the graveyard.

"And now for **Dark Blade the Dragon Knight**'s special effect! I get to remove from play 3 cards from your graveyard! Say good bye to **Buster Blader**, **Dark Magician **and **Dark Paladin**, Brian! Now I bet you're regretting going easy on you!" Ron exclaimed with glee. "Your turn!"

**[Ron: 150 / Brian: 5100]**

Brian gave a small smile. "Good job on destroying the strongest monster in my deck, Ron. However, I still have 5100 life points left while you only have a meagre 150. I might win just yet, and you'll find that my deck has more surprises in store for you," he told Ron.

"Now... draw!" Brian then drew a card from his deck. "I place a monster in face down defense mode and put one card face down. Done."

Ron drew a card and looked at it. It was Mirror Force. "Alright!" he said, making up his mind. "I set one card face down, and I attack your face down card with **Dark Blade the Dragon Knight**! Go! Now I use **Dark Blade the Dragon Knight**'s effect again, removing another 3 cards of yours from play." Ron's knight proceeded by blasting at Brian's face down monster with his blaster. A female spellcaster with purple robe armour appeared, then exploded due to the onslaught.

"I activate **Apprentice Magician**'s effect!" Brian quickly said. "I take one card from my deck and special summon it in face-down defense position. Then I'll shuffle my deck." While saying that, Brian pulled out a card from his deck, shuffled it and inserted it back into the deck slot.

"Alright then! I use my **Pitch Dark Dragon**'s effect once again, but this time I'm turning him back to a monster!" The blaster morphed again, growing larger until a majestic dragon stood in it's place. "**Pitch Dark Dragon [900/600]**, attack Brian's last face down!"

"Wait!" Brian interrupted, holding up a hand. "I chain by flipping my face down! **Torrential Tribute**! When a monster is summoned, all monsters on the field are destroyed!" He declared triumphantly.

But Ron just smiled. "You chain to my move, you say? Well, sorry to tell you, but I _didn't_ summon a monster. Pitch Dark Dragon was already on the field, I was only using it's effect." He smiled again at Brian. "That means your Torrential Tribute doesn't work, since no monster was summoned, but your trap is discarded, anyway. Thanks for wasting it," Ron added.

Ron's dragon then flew up into the air and blasted Brian's face down card, engulfing it with dark flames. Another female magician appeared, and screamed in agony as she burned.

"At least I still get to use my **Magician of Faith**'s effect! I may return 1 spell card from my graveyard back to my hand. I choose my **Pot of Greed**!"

Ron shrugged. It wasn't that much of a big deal. "Your turn," he said.

Brian drew a card. "Now I'll use my **Pot of Greed **to draw 2 cards! Perfect," he grinned, looking at the newly drawn cards. "Now I'll play a monster face down and end my turn."

Ron drew a card. Golden Homunculus. "Alright! I tribute my **Pitch Dark Dragon **to summon my **Golden Homunculus [1500/1500]**!"

"What?" Brian looked shocked. "You have a tribute monster in your deck that has only _1500_ attack points? My **Gemini Elf **can do better!" he exclaimed.

Ron smirked. "Maybe not, Brian. You see, my **Golden Homunculus**'s attack is raised by 300 for every card that is removed from play. Since you have 6 cards removed, my Homunculus gains **1800** attack points! Raising it up to **3300**!" Ron's monster glowed for a moment, the roared and smashed the ground with shaking results.

"**Dark Blade the Dragon Knight [2700/1700] **attack Brian's face down!" commanded Ron. The dragon took to the skies once more, and Brian's face down was burnt to cinders.

"I activate **Mystic Tomato**'s effect! I'll bring my **Right Leg of the Forbidden One [200/300] **from my deck to my side on the field in defense mode," said Brian.

"And it's going to the grave!" Ron declared. "**Golden Homunculus [3300/1500] **attack his severed right hand!" Ron's giant shining warrior then proceeded by tearing apart the right hand of Exodia. "Done!" Ron exclaimed. He might actually win!

**[Ron: 150 / Brian: 5100]**

Brian drew a card. And he started laughing maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded, seeing that he still had the upper hand even though his life points were depleted.

Brian's laugh faded to a mere chuckle. "I'm sorry, Ron," he said after sobering. "You've duelled well, but in the end... I will still emerge victorious......"

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Win or Lose

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, I'll try typing a bit faster next time... I'm aware that this chapter is shorter than the others, hope you don't mind! And, please R&R, as usual!**

**Chapter 4 - Win or Lose**

"Now, observe, Ron!" shouted Brian. "I use the spell card, **Monster Reincarnation**! By discarding 1 card from my hand to the grave, I get to return a monster to my hand! Get ready! I discard my **Sorcerer of Dark Magic** in exchange for my previously destroyed **Right Leg of the Forbidden One**!"

"Huh?" Ron said, confused. Why was Brian discarding a monster with 3200 attack for another monster with only 200 attack?

Brian explained, seeing the blank look on Ron's face. "There is a reason as to why Exodia cards are so valuable, Ron. When a player has all five pieces in their hand, thay can claim an automatic victory..." he trailed off, waiting for Ron to get the message.

And when he did, he turned a stronger shade of green. "Er... you can't say... you have... the..." Ron chuckled weakly. "Don't tell me you have all five in your hand..."

"Bingo," smiled Brian. "Now I use my **Exodia the Forbidden One**'s effect! When **Right Arm**, **Left Arm**, **Right Leg** and **Left Leg of the Forbidden One**, including **Exodia** **the Forbidden One**, of course, I win automatically!" Brian shouted. "Exodia! Finish off his remaining life points! Raging Hellfire: Exode Flame!"

A large glowing pentagram appeared in mid-air and an intidimating monster started forming. Two hands, two legs and a head, they all slowly emerged. Halfway out, Exodia started powering up a ball of energy, and fired it off at Ron. As it came into contact, Ron's life points meter dropped to zero and he was blown backwards, crashing into the wall.

Both duel disks powered down, and Brian ran over to Ron. "You okay?" he asked, holding out a hand.

"Yeah," Ron replied, taking Brian's hand and pulling himself up. Then he smiled crookedly. "Almost had you. If only you hadn't drawn all five pieces..."

Brian smiled again. "I thought I was gonna lose, too, until I realized I had basically all five pieces in my hand. Good job to you, though. You really turned the tide around after I gave you that free turn.

Anyway," Brian continued, "We've finished our duels, and they haven't," he indicated the other duelists still around the room, dueling. "So why don't we just chill and watch the duels?" he offered.

"Yeah." Ron looked around to find that Harry had finished his duel, too. Fred had just won, but George was still dueling. "How 'bout them?" Ron asked, pointing at George, who was dueling Mary. "He's my brother," he explained. "I wanna see how he's doing."

So together Ron and Brian walked to the duel site, where they found out that George had 2900 life points left while Mary had 1000.

"That's not FAIR!!!" Mary screamed. George, Ron and Brian all cringed. Her scream was especially shrill.

"My **Royal Knight **was way stronger! Why why WHY!!!" she was screaming.

"Er..." George said, feeling awkward. "My **Destiny Hero – Defender **might only have 100 attack points, but it was in defense mode... and the defence was 2700... and your Royal Knight only had 1300 attack strength..." He was pausing now and then in his explanation, afraid of the fact that Mary might start throwing another tantrum.

"FINE!!!" she screamed at George. "Meanie! I'm done!"

George drew a card. "Um... okay... I play a monster in face down defense mode and set three cards face down. Er...done."

Mary took a few deep breaths, then smiled charmingly at George. Then, she drew a card and everyone gave a relieved sigh, because Mary's tantrum seemed to have passed.

"Since your **Destiny Hero – Defender **is in defense position, I get to draw another card..." Mary drew again, then smiled. "I play **Fire Princess [1500/1200] **and the spell card, **Spell Absorption**! When anyone activates a spell card, I gain 500 life points. Next, I play **Poison of the Old Man **and **Dian Keto the Cure Master**. They allow me to gain a total of **2200** life points. Because of **Spell Absorbtion**'s effect, I gain another extra 1000 points. Next, my **Fire Princess**'s effect activates. Whenever my life points are increased, you take 500 points of damage. Since my points were increased 4 times, because of **Dian Keto the Cure Master**, **Poison of the Old Man**, and twice from the effect of **Spell Absorption**, you take a grand total of **2000** points of damage. Yay!" she exclaimed. "I'm winning!" She then started jumping around in joy. "Done!"

**[George: 900 / Mary: 4200]**

_Wow, _thought Ron. _She's actually pretty good... in just one turn, she turned the whole duel upside down... I'm not even sure George can win!_

But Ron's older brother seemed confident enough.

"Draw!" George declared, drawing a card and adding it to his hand. "Now I activate my face-down, **Shield and Sword**! For one turn, all the stats of monsters are switched around! I now flip summon my face down card, **Gear Golem the Moving Fortress**! Then I'll change all my monsters to attack mode!" George's two monsters shifted to attack position, and glowed with the extra strength. Defender: 2700/100. Gear Golem: 2200/800.

"Since you activated a spell card, Georgie-boy, I gain 500 life points! And because of **Fire Princess**'s effect, you lose 500!" Mary interrupted.

**[George: 400 / Mary: 4700]**

George looked slightly annoyed at this. "Doesn't matter," he said, brushing it off. "**Destiny Hero – Defender [2700/100]**, attack Mary's **Fire Princess [1200/1500]**!" The solid looking warrior rushed forward and knocked Mary's princess into the air, only to be grabbed a second later and crushed by strong hands.

"You lose 1500 life points because of that attack, Mary!" George said. "Next, my **Gear Golem the Moving Fortress [2200/800] **will attack your life points directly!" The spiky looking machine proceeded by suddenly picking up speed and ramming into Mary with force. She flew back a few metres at the impact, then got up and returned to her normal position, now looking like she might cry again.

"Please don't cry," George quickly added, seeing the look on her face. "Next I play the spell **Swords of Revealing Light**. Now you can't attack me for the next 3 turns. I'll then set another card face down and end my turn. Now since one turn is over, **Shield and Sword **is discarded."

"You activated another spell, meaning I gain 500 life points!" Mary interrupted once again, referring to George's Swords of Revealing Light.

**[George: 400 / Mary: 1500]**

Mary drew a card. Then she grinned from ear to ear. "I win, George! Because now I play the magic card, **Ookazi**! It inflicts 800 points of direct damage to you!"

"Wait!" George cut in, holding up a hand as Mary started packing up. "I chain to that with **Mystical Space Typhoon**! Now your Ookazi is negated!"

Mary looked downcast, her chance of winning gone. "Well then... I know! **Poison of the Old Man**! But this time, I choose to activate the other effect, which is... that I get to inflict 800 damage to your life points!"

George held up a hand again. "Sorry, I activate **Dust Tornado**!" A giant twister appeared and blew away the test tube that the old man was about to throw at George. "And now I get to set another card face down..."

Mary looked red in the face. "Stupid wind!" she said, sulking. "Fine! I play **Hinotama**! It inflicts 500 points of direct damage to you! Let's see you try and block that!"

George smiled. "I will! I activate my face down, another **Dust Tornado**! And chain that with my other face down, **Trap Reclamation**! Now every time I play my Tornado, It goes back to my hand instead of the graveyard!" A tornado appeared once more and blew away the flames that were about to land on George. Then, before the tornado totally died out, a shining ball of light flew out and captured it, bringing it back to George's hand. "And because of **Dust Tornado**'s second effect, I'll set another card face down..."

Now Mary looked ready to scream once more. "What!?!? THAT'S CHEATING!!! KONAMI SHOULDN'T MAKE CARDS LIKE THAT!!! That's just CHEATING!!!!!!!!!" Every one blocked their ears as tightly as they could, but it still sounded like a microphone turned up at full volume had been shouted into.

After a few more minutes of extreme shouting, Mary calmed down, panting. A few glasses of water around the room had shattered and Johnathan's spectacles had cracked. He was still in a middle of a duel, but since everyone had been affected by Mary's ear-splitting scream he and his opponent, Edward, had paused their game. He hurriedly pulled out a spare and replaced it with the broken one.

Mary by then had calmed down again, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. My dad always said that I could win the Olympic's opera section. I think I was the reason he got deaf when I was 6, too."

She turned back to George, who was leaning back, away from her, watching her with wary eyes. Then, slowly, he began to tug his fingers out of his ears.

"Erm... shall we continue the duel, then...?" George suggested after a while.

"Sure," Mary agreed, seemingly nice again. "Now whose turn was it... I remember! It was mine! Okay... you only have 400 LP left... should be easy..." she picked out a card from her hand and declared, "I win by using **Pot of Greed**!"

George fell head over heels. "You... win? With **Pot of Greed**? What are you talking about? How's that gonna help?"

"Obviously, I get to draw 2 cards. Next I'll play **Mystical Space Typhoon **to destroy your **Swords of Revealing Light**. Then, I play **Jinzo #7**! Even if it only has 500 attack power, it's special ability lets me attack your life points directly instead!" A monster that looked like a weird cyborg with bits of purple skin appeared. It flew at George and started strangling him, dropping his life points to 0.

Both duel disks powered down, and Jinzo #7 disappeared. "And because it's a monster," added Mary, "You can't prevent it's attack with Dust Tornado. She smiled sweetly at George. "Good duel, though. You had me... annoyed... for a bit there."

George shrugged, shaking his defeat off. "Hey, you deserve the win," he said, smiling back at Mary. "Even if you acted a bit... childish... at times, but you're actually a really good duelist, you know." Then he saw Ron and Brian standing there as audiences. He winked at Ron. "Just don't tell Fred, though," he said, leaning close in. "Just tell him..." his voice dropped to a whisper. "That I gave up, okay? Because Mary's a girl and all..."

"TOO LATE!!!" a voice yelled. "HAHA, GEORGE!!! YOU WERE BEATEN BY A GIRL !!! A G-I-R-L GIRL!!!" George spun around so fast he nearly tripped. There stood Fred, waving his arms while trying to work his way through the crowded room. Once arriving before George, they started bickering, and Ron decided to go look for Harry, since brotherly bickering _can_ be annoying, sometimes... if not all of the time.

And then Scott came back into the room, clapped his hands twice to get attention, since everyone had finished their duel, with Edward winning his duel with Johnathan immediately after Mary's outburst, Harry and Fred obviously winning their duels against Michael and Donald, and Ron and George succumbing to defeat against Mary and Brian. Scott then proceeded with reading out everyone's next opponents, in round 2 of the local tourney...

_TBC_..........


	6. In the Face of Defeat

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, but nothing to answer...! Now here's the next chapter for you, so have fun!!!**

**Chapter 5 – In the Face of Defeat  
**

It turned out that of the remaining competitors, Harry was facing off with Fred, and Mary was to duel Edward. Brian, as there were only 5 people left, was to duel the victor of Mary/Edward's match. The rest of the players who had lost in the first round had given their Duel Disks back to Scott. Surprisingly, Scott had also asked the winners of the duels to return the Duel Disks. Grudgingly, they all eventually gave the disks back.

That done, Scott declared, "You may have noticed that your Duel Disks have been taken from you. That is because they are not necessary any longer, for now we are proceeding to my private duel office in my house. There is more space there, and Duel Fields are operational."

Everyone looked surprised. If there was so much space there, why did they have to come to the cramped spare room in the first place?

Their answer was given as Scott continued, "There will only be one duel going on at a time, and the ones not dueling may choose what they do. If you want to watch the duel, there is a smaller branching room where you can do that in peace. As for the other facilities available, that is for you to find out when we get there."

He started leading the way out of the room. "Oh," he added, looking back. "We're going there via coach, which is waiting outside the building as we speak. So hurry, or you'll be left behind." He then walked quickly out the door and into the medium sized bus that was parked outside, it's engine rumbling gently.

They got on the bus, and half an hour later they arrived.

"Wow!" gasps of surprise and awe erupted from the little group of duelists. They were in the grounds of a gigantic, rich-looking mansion that had grassland and a jungle that blocked the view of the rear boundaries.

They all stepped off the bus, single file, and after they did, the driver saluted Scott, then gunned the engine and drove off, through the gates, which had security booths and guards on either side of them.

"Right this way," a servant said, bowing slightly. "And welcome back, Master Richardson," he added after a while.

"Master?" Harry whispered to Ron. "I'm guessing he's really rich..."

"As you might've guessed," Scott said as the servant led the way into the mansion, "I'm quite a rich person. I'm thinking of forming an elite duel league, so these are preparations, you know, the training arenas and such..."

"We're here," the servant interrupted. He bowed once again, then scurried out of sight.

"I'll just tell you later, then. For now, let round 2 begin! First up, Harry and Fred..." He paused as he punched in a code on a security panel beside the door. The door slid open, giving the assembled duelists a good view of a stage the size of an average tennis court, maybe a tad smaller. It was plugged in with wires and was humming gently. There was a smaller branching room, with walls made of glass, seemingly made for spectators of the duel.

"...In the 3-D life size duel arena!" Scott continued, declaring proudly. "Made by my own company, too," he added as an afterthought."

The group of duelists wandered in in a dazed manner. Everything was so grand, rich looking with so many futuristic technology and equipment.

"So, other than Fred and Harry, will all other duelists please exit the room, or go into the watching studio. If you are not interested in watching the duels, feel free to wander around and have a go on anything you see. Just make sure to come when you're called over the PA," Scott addressed the group.

A few minutes later, when the duel arena had cleared, Fred and Harry took up their respective positions and wished each other luck. Then, they shuffled their decks and drew five cards to begin the duel, also shouting "Duel!" simultaneously.

"You go first," Harry said politely.

Fred grinned. "You sure, Harry? I've got my competitive deck on the show right now, so you might want to start..." When Harry shook his head, he then said, "Oh all right then, I'll start."

Fred drew an additional card. "First off, I'll set a monster down, and place three cards face-down. Your go."

Harry drew a card and examined his hand. "I play **Luster Dragon [1900/1600] **in attack mode! Then I'll throw two cards face down and Luster Dragon attack with Sapphire Shard Storm!"

A blueish dragon materialized on Harry's field and roared. Then, it let loose a jet of razor-edged crystals that flew with incredible speed towards Fred's face down monster.

"Not so fast!" Fred interrupted. "Face down, **Negate Attack**! Now your blast is cancelled and you have to end your battle phase." What seemed like a fantasical portal appeared, then sucked up the dragon's attack and disappeared.

"I'll end my turn, then," Harry grudgingly said.

**[Fred: 4000 / Harry: 4000]**

"I'll make it quick for you," Fred said as he drew. "I'll flip summon my **The Immortal Thunder [1500/1300]**! And it has a very special ability. You see, when my Immortal Thunder is flipped, I gain **3000 **life points! But that doesn't really matter, because I now do this! Face down activate - **Creature Swap**! This awesome spell lets each of us choose a monster on our own side of the field, and they change sides! Since we only have one monster each, it's kinda obvious which monsters are gonna be swapped..."

Harry's dragon let out a roar, then glided over to Fred's side of the field. At the same time, the blue-skinned man marched briskly to Harry's side.

"Now!" Fred declared grandly. "Sorry Harry, but you're going down! **Luster Dragon [1900/1600]**, attack Harry's **The Immortal Thunder [1500/1300]** now with Sapphire Spike Storm!"

The mighty stone dragon blasted the weaker monster away without meeting resistance. "Now that the thunder ruler is removed from the field, his controller takes a grand total of **5000** points of damage!" Fred shouted triumphantly. "You lose!"

A blue hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding a golden staff. Bright yellow energy poured out of the staff, then lashed out at Harry.

"Not so fast!" Harry quickly gabbled, seeing as his time was almost up. "Face-down card activate! **Poison of the Old Man**! This card allows me to gain **1200** life points! So now..." An old man appeared in the way of the blast, then threw a small flask of blue liquid at Harry, which was seemingly absorbed into his body, raising his life point counter to 5200. Then, the attack broke through and shattered the old man, hitting Harry at the same time. His life points quickly went down to 200, leaving him barely hanging on to the game.

Fred looked worried. "You okay, Harry?" He asked anxiously. Seeing Harry get up without too much hassle, he smiled and said, "I end."

**[Fred: 7000 / Harry: 200]**

Harry drew a card. The attack actually hadn't hurt that much – he supposed the pain simulator was off or something. He glanced at his hand. Mobius the Frost Monarch, Armed Dragon LV3, Level Up!, and Black Pendant. And he still had Sakuretsu Armor face down on his field.

"I'll kick start things by summoning **Armed Dragon LV3**! But he won't be staying for long, cos' I now play the spell **Level Up**! It evolves one of my LV monsters straight away, ignoring all summoning conditions! Now watch as LV3 grows into LV5!" A small dragon with steel armour appeared, only to disappear and be replaced with another dragon, this one twice as big, with a drill on te end of it's tail and spikes popping up everywhere.

Harry continued. "Now I'll equip **Black Pendant** to my dragon, boosting it's attack by **500** points!" A necklace appeared around the large dragon's neck, looking out of place and slightly weird. But the dragon glowed with extra power nonetheless.

"Now I'll activate my Armed Dragon's special ability! I'll discard my Mobius the Frost Monarch to te grave to destroy your, or I might say my, Luster Dragon! Go, Armed Dragon LV5! Hit him with Shrapnel Needle Blast!" The dragon nodded slightly and started spinning. Then, without warning, needles flew out, almost too fast for the human eye to track, and slapped into its target, which was Luster Dragon. It shattered on impact and bits of sapphire clunked onto the floor before disappearing.

The remaining dragon stopped spinning. Harry then said, "You might not be finished yet, Fred, but this is still the beginning of the end for you! **Armed Dragon LV5 [2900/1700]**, direct attack on Fred with Drill Punch!" The red dragon leapt forward and socked Fred in the eye. Even if it was just a holographic monster, it looked so realistic that Fred gave a small flinch. His life points drained away quickly.

"I'll end my turn," Harry said. "And because my **Armed Dragon LV5 **attacked this turn, on my end phase I can discard him to special summon my **Armed Dragon LV7 [2800/1000]**!" The large dragon on Harry's field dissolved into air and an even bigger dragon replaced it. It was leaner than the previous dragon, but otherwise just about the same.

Suddenly, a black necklace with a black jewel flew towards Fred and shattered against him, making his life point meter drop down by 500.

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed. "What just happened?!"

Harry smirked. "You see, it's all because of my Black Pendant equip spell. When it's sent to the grave, it deals you an automatic 500 points of damage."

**[Fred: 3600 / Harry: 200]**

"My turn," Fred muttered. "Draw! Just what I needed! I play the powerful spell, **Lightning Vortex**! I discard my Sinister Serpent to activate this card. Say farewell to all your monsters, Harry!" A bolt of gold lightning flashed down and struck the dragon, making it howl in pain. It disintegrated after a few seconds.

"Now I summon my **Thunder Nyan Nyan [1900/900]**! Thunder Nyan Nyan, direct attack Harry and win this duel for me! Drum Bashing attack!" A female drummer wearing a leotard appeared and rushed towards Harry.

"Stop!" Harry yelled. "Face down reveal! **Sakuretsu Armor**! This destroys your attacking monster! Take that!" A suit of rock-like armor attached itself to Fred's monster and exploded, destroying it instantly.

Fred stared in shock. "Er... you know, Harry, that you could've used Sakuretsu Armor just now when I used Luster Dragon to attack The Immortal Thunder... that way you would still have most of your life points."

Harry realised that what Fred said was true. "Shut up," he replied, going red in the face. "I knew that." He continued to mumble a few incomprehensible words under his breath.

Fred looked at his hand again. "Oh well then. I've got nothing else to do this turn, so your go, Harry. Make it good."

"With pleasure," Harry replied. But there was a slim chance he could win, he realised. No cards on the field and in his hand, and he only had one chance to draw a trump card.

"Here goes nothing!" he mumbled under his breath. Then, he drew a card without looking, and opened his eyes slowly, and grinned at the sight.

"Watch and learn, Fred! I activate the spell **Monster Reborn**! Rise once again, **Armed Dragon LV5 [2400/1700]**!" A cross-like object appeared, only to disappear again. Then, the ground began shaking slightly, and a dragon made it's appearance, roaring deafeningly at the same time.

"**Armed Dragon LV5 [2400/1700]**, direct attack on Fred!" The dragon let out another mighty roar, then fired a blast of what looked like a few screws and nails at Fred. It hit him hard, even though he felt no pain. His life points dropped on impact.

"Done."

**[Fred: 1200 / Harry: 200]**

Fred whistled in admiration. "You totally surprised me then, Harry. You haven't lost a single life point since I attacked The Immortal Thunder, and you've chipped away 5800 of my own life points since then, too..."

Harry glowed at Fred's praise.

"But then again," Fred continued. "Who amI joking around with? You're _the_ Harry Potter after all."

He shook himself out of his talk at that point. "Okay. My turn. Draw!" Fred drew a card and glanced at it. "During my standby phase, if Sinister Serpent is in my graveyard, I can return it to my hand." He waited while the machine ejected the card, then placed it in his hand and continued.

"Hmm... this will do. I'll set a monster face down and place a card face down. End."

**[Fred: 1200 / Harry: 200]**

Harry drew another card. Luster Dragon. _Perfect_, he thought. With his mighty dragon he could end this duel right now.

"First, I'll summon **Luster Dragon [1900/1600] **in attack mode!" A blue dragon made of sapphire appeared on Harry's field and roared.

"Alright then!" Harry commanded, proudly assessing his two dragons. "**Armed Dragon LV5 [2400/1700]**, attack his face down card! Drill Punch!"

The slightly chubbish dragon leapt forward and stretched out it's arm. Fred's card flipped up, revealing itself to be a stone giant, kneeling on one knee with both it's massive arms crossed across it's chest.

"You've just attacked my **Giant Soldier of Stone [1300/2000]**!" Fred declared.

"So?" Harry scoffed, seeing the stat-bar for the monster. "My dragon still has enough points to wipe out your monster."

Fred smirked at this. "Not if I can stop it! I reveal my two face-downs, **Castle Walls **and **Continuous Destrustion Punch**! First, my Castle Walls increases my stone soldier's defense by 500 until the end phase of the turn it was activated!"

A wall built itself around the crouching warrior, protecting it from harm and raising it's defense power. **[1300/2500]**

"Now for Continuous Destruction Punch! If you attack with a monster with less attack points than the defense points of my defense monster possesses, your monster is destroyed!"

The dragon now reached the soldier of stone and gave it a mighty punch that drilled a hole through the wall of defense, but leaving the warrior behind it unharmed. Then, as it was about to return to Harry's side of the field, The stone warrior stood up, drew two short swords from his shoulder sheaths, and lumbered forward rapidly. Then, reaching out, it sliced the red dragon up to pieces swiftly and retreated back to it's crouching position.

Harry stared in shock at the quick destruction of his newly reborn monster. "Fine," he muttered. "Then I'll just set a monster and end my turn at that."

"Don't forget," Fred added, "You get 100 points of damage due to you attacking a monster with higher defense."

Harry grumbled softly and watched as his life point counter decreased.

**[Fred: 1200 / Harry: 100]**

Fred pulled a card out of his deck. "You have no cards in your hand. No cards on your spell or trap zones, either. And you only have a monster out. That means that if I can summon a strong enough monster, _ and_ if I manage to summon another monster with at least 100 attack to directly attack you later, I win."

He paused, leaving the tension thick in the air. Then he held up a card with it's back facing Harry.

_**To be CONTINUED...**_


	7. The End?

**Heya, sorry for the long wait(again)! I was busy reading other cool fanfics, hehehe...**

**If you're a fan of YuGiOh, check out Illidan the Half Demon's stories. And there's one called 'Yu-Gi-Oh GNext' as well, which I'm reading currently, and it's pretty cool. So, back to _my_ FF!  
**

**Chapter 6 – The End!?!**

"Now watch the card that will be your downfall!" Fred cried. "I tribute my Giant Soldier of Stone to summon... **Zaborg the Thunder Monarch [2400/1000]**!" The rock warrior sank into the ground, and in it's place rose a white monarch with lightning crackling between his two hands. Then, a bolt of the lightning shot forward and struck Harry's Luster Dragon.

"Hey!" Harry spluttered indignantly. "What just happened!?"

Fred just chuckled lightly. "I just won, Harry," he said quietly. "See, when my Zaborg is successfully tribute summoned, I can automatically destroy one monster on the field. Since your Luster Dragon was the only other monster, it's obvious which monster was to be destroyed."

Stepping forward slightly, Fred then raised his hand and ordered, "Now **Zaborg the Thunder Monarch [2400/1000]**, directly attack Harry to win me the duel! Thunder Crash!" The white warrior advanced, letting out a soundless yell. Without warning, he raised both hands and let a ball of pure golden energy at Harry. The moment it impacted, Harry's life point counter dropped to 0, indicating his loss.

"Too bad," Fred remarked as the holographic monsters faded away. "But congrats anyway, Harry."

"Good luck in the finals," Harry replied, looking back as he jogged off to join Ron, who had just arrived at the door, panting slightly and beckoning the instant he saw the duel finished. Fred then walked into the viewing room and promptly took a seat beside George and started making conversation.

**oooLater...ooo**

"Harry!" Ron cried excitedly. You've _got_ to see this!" He pulled Harry with him. "This Scott guy has everything!"

They finally arrived at a room. When the door slid open, Harry gasped. There, in front of him, was a whole games arcade, with a few kids playing doggedly on the games. On the screens, the 3D graphics flashed. The words 'Scott's Tech' were printed in a jagged font on the sides of all the consoles.

"Wow," was all Harry could say before Ron was off again.

"There's also a swimming pool," he said, "And quite a number of basketball, tennis and badminton courts. There's also a few tabletennis tables, and there's snooker and air hockey as well." Ron was going red in the face, matching his hair colour, if not a tad brighter.

In the next half hour, Ron dragged Harry over the place, telling about all he'd discovered during Harry's duel with Fred. Finally, they decided on trying out the virtual sports games, playing against each other in animated tennis matches. Harry eventually won, due to the fact that he was fitter than Ron.

Suddenly, the speakers blared, and a voice came through. It was Scott.

"Will Fred please come to the Duel Arena please, Fred Weasley," he announced.

Fred, along with George, stuck out their heads from behind a game console they were playing. "Fine," Fred grumbled. "Just as I was winning, too..." He and George then got up, and walked together towards the arena.

"Come on," Harry told Ron. "It's the finals now, I think. We can't miss it," he said, getting up as well after putting the game controller back into it's holder. He then walked towards the site as well, with Ron scrambling up behind him, trying to catch up.

When they arrived at the duel room, Fred and his opponent, Edward, was already there, in their positions. It was said that Edward had started using his competitive deck, and had defeated both Brian and Mary in the first few turns.

Harry and Ron quickly rushed to the adjoining room and took their seats. The duel was finally starting in the arena, after Scott had announce the matches in a semi-professional way.

Fred was starting the duel. He drew a card, and glanced at the cards in his hand. "Okay! First up, I'd like you to meet... **Gene-Warped Werewolf [2000/100]**! With this 2000 attack monster off the bat, you're going to have a hard time keeping up..." he paused, smirking. "And two cards face down and that's all for me. Have a shot," he told Edward, as a monster with black and white body, standing on two legs, with piercing red eyes appeared.

**[Fred: 4000 / Edward: 4000]**

"Draw..." Edward muttered. "Now... I play the spell called **Heart of the Underdog**. With this card, during my draw phase, if I draw a normal monster, I can draw once again by showing the card to you.

Next, I'll set a monster and end."

**[Fred: 4000 / Edward: 4000]**

"My turn." Fred drew a card, saying 'Draw!' at the same time. "Now I'll summon **Claw Reacher [1000/800]**, in attack mode." A masked human-shaped monster appeared, wearing a red shirt – except it had no legs, just floating there in the air. It's arms were covered with bands of metal.

The spectators watching the duel looked on with surprise. Claw Reacher – a 1000 point monster that was weak, and without an effect to boot. Frankly, it wasn't a card that should be used by a tournament ranked duelist.

But Fred, the brilliant duelist he was, proved all them wrong. "Now, face down card activate; have a look at my recent add, **Crush Card Virus**! This cool card allows me to tribute a DARK monster with 1000 or less attack points to destroy all your monsters with 1500 or more attack points, both on the field and in your hand! And it has a lingering effect too, see, for the next three turns, all cards you draw will be checked by me, and if it's a monster with 1500 or more attack, it's discarded to the grave!"

Now that he'd finished his explanation, the spectators gasped with shock; that was bad news for Edward, and it meant that his monsters were fodder for Fred's Gene-Warped Werewolf.

But Edward didn't seem worried. In fact, he was even smiling slightly as he showed Fred his face down card, and all the other cards in his hand. Fred looked surprised. The monsters were all normal monsters with less than 1500 attack.

"Too bad," Edward said, smirking widely now. "Seems like your virus did you no good, except to waste your summon for this turn."

"On the contrary," Fred cut in. "Now I know all the cards in your hand, and your face down monster as well. And I've figured out your plan..."

"Doesn't matter. You'll lose anyway," Edward replied, shrugging.

"Back to business," Fred stated. "Your face down is **Humanoid Slime [800/2000] **which has the same defence as my werewolf has attack. So, it'll be pointless to attack unless..." he paused, picking out a card from his hand. "I equip my **Gene-Warped Werewolf [2000/100] **with **Malevolent Nuzzler**! This card increases my monster's attack by 700 points!" **[2700/100]**

The werewolf on the field glowed with power, and grew slightly in size.

"Attack!" Suddenly, the wolf appeared above the face down card, and crouching down, it thrust it's hand down and shattered the card. A blue slime-like creature wearing golden armor appeared, only to disappear again, destroyed by the force behind the strike.

"I'll end by placing yet another card face down."

**[Fred: 4000 / Edward: 4000]**

Edward drew a card and glanced at it. Then, he showed it to Fred. It was a normal monster: Chamberlain of the Six Samurai. He drew again, and showed the card to Fred once more. This time it was Island Turtle.

The process repeated itself for eighteen more times. At that time, Edward just put the card in his hand, set a monster, play another **Heart of the Underdog**, and discarded cards until he had six left in his hand. Then, he ended his turn and Fred drew a card.

_It's been five minutes into the duel and yet both of them still have all 4000 life points, _Harry thought to himself. _How are they going to win this way..._

"I summon the mighty **Chainsaw Insect [2400/0] **in attack mode! Let's go! Chainsaw Insect, attack the face down monster!" Fred commanded.

The machine like bug with huge saws on it's head complied. The saws started buzzing, and in no time the face down card, which turned out to he **Battle Footballer [1000/2100]**, was destroyed.

"Direct attack on Edward now, **Gene-Warped Werewolf [2700/100]**!" Fred continued. The wolf flickered, then appeared in front of Edward and gave him one in the guts. His life point meter quickly dropped, leaving him with only a few points.

**[Fred: 4000 / Edward: 1300]**

"Draw," Edward muttered, drawing a card as he did. He then started smirking again, and showed the card to Fred. "Have a look. **Spirit of the Harp**. That means I get to draw two new cards, courtesy of my two Heart of the Underdogs." The process repeated itself all over again. Suddenly, Edward smirked

"I win," he said simply. He held up five cards. They were: Exodia the Forbidden One, Right Arm of the Forbidden One, Left Arm of the Forbidden One, Right Leg of the Forbidden One, and Left Leg of the Forbidden One. A pentagram appeared out of nowhere, and slowly a figure began to emerge. A hand, a leg, another hand and leg... and then the head, with blazing red eyes...

"Too bad," Fred interrupted the show. "Sorry to crash the party, but I chain with my my face down... **Card Destruction**! This card forces both of us to dicard our entire hands and draw cards equal to the number we each discarded."

Edward looked horrified as he grasped what that meant. With all his card drawing, his deck had about nine cards left, and he had twenty two cards in his hand. That meant...

Suddenly a groan emitted from the dark figure, and it retreated back into the pentagram.

"Nooooo!!!" Edward yelled in anguish. He had basically lost; he had no cards left in his deck, and next turn he would lose by default deck-out.

"It's still your turn, you know," Fred told him.

"Hmm-hm-hhmmmmmmmmm-hmmm..."he mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"...?" Fred looked at Edward questioningly, head tilted to a side.

"I said, I give up," Edward muttered, more loudly this time. "There's no point anyway. The deck was a one-shot, without Exodia I'm dead."

"Oh," Fred said simply. "Nice duel." He then packed his deck up as the holograms on the virtual field disappeared and the machines powered down.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Don't feel bad, Harry," Fred whispered in Harry's ear. They were in a hall now, large enough to house an army. Except, no one was there in the exception of the duelists, Yugi and Scott. Scott was holding a small box in his hand.

"There's always next time," Fred continued.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, whispering in Harry's other ear.

"As long as you start getting better," George said softly, leaning across Fred.

"Uh, guys. I don't really need consolation. It's not like the world's ending," Harry whispered back. "Speaking of which, why are you trying to cheer me up? I lasted longer than Ron did..."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "He's right! C'mon, where's the concern for me?" he said indignantly, looking at his brothers through narrowed eyes.

Luckily, the twins were spared the discomfort, because Jonouchi finally arrived. He ran through the massive doors of the hall, panting, and stepped up beside Yugi on the stage.

"Sorry," he whispered to Yugi and Scott, in a way that was louder than if he had been talking normally. "Those games are just so fun..." Scott smiled, pleased that his creations were receiving positive feedback.

"Now that everyone's here, I will proceed to asking Mr. Jonouchi and Mr. Weasley up on stage for a final duel. If Mr. Weasley wins the duel, he will take with him today, back home, a... FULL SET OF HOLOGRAPIC EXODIA PIECES!!!" He declared the last bit with vigour, and the hall erupted with a few cheers. Fred, on his part, as looking thrilled.

"Never fear, even if he loses, he will take home these two randomly picked cards..." at this point, a servant walked up beside him and bowed slightly. He was carrying a top hat, presumably filled with cards.

He pulled two cards out, and held them out for everyone to see. The cards were: Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo Daedalus, and Shinato, King of a Higher Plane. Fred's eyebrows rose.

"Nice cards... but they aren't of any good in my deck... oh well, better than nothing." Harry and the others seated around Fred heard him murmuring softly.

The servant retreated back to wherever he came from, and Scott put the cards on a padded mat sitting on a table. Then, he declared: "Now the epic duel between Jonouchi and Fred... who will win!?!?!?

Will the duelists please step up! Mr. Moto, please take a seat on the front row, the view of the stage is _excellent,_" he added to Yugi, who was standing beside him.

Scott and Yugi descended from the stage and took their seats, and Fred and Jonouchi put on their Duel Disks, compliments of Kaiba Corp. Then they shuffled their respective decks and yelled:

"DUEL!"

_**To be continued...**_


	8. The Gap in Their Strengths

Sorry for the late update!!! **T**^**T** Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to review!

**Chapter 7 – The Gap in Their Strengths  
**

"I'll start," Jonouchi said eagerly. He drew a card, then declared, "I summon **Panther Warrior [2000/1600] **in attack and play three face downs! Heh, I'd like to see you beat that! I end my turn." A black panther armed with a sword and shield appeared, fangs bared. The armour on it's body gleamed dully, and then three cards appeared behind it.

**[Jonouchi: 4000 / Fred: 4000]**

"Draw!"

As he drew a card, Fred surveyed his hand. Then, he looked at his newly drawn card.

"I accept your challenge!" he stated. "Meet... **Goblin Elite Attack Force [2200/1500]**! Then I'll set two cards face down and **Goblin Elite Attack Force [2200/1500]**, attack Jonouchi's **Panther Warrior [2000/1600]**!" A whole troop of warriors appeared, donned in shining silver armour, with swords lined up. They had green skin, with large pug noses, which were the most noticable aspect of the creatures.

They charged as one, and the animal warrior on Jonouchi's field was quickly decimated, outnumbered by a lot.

"Grr..." Jonouchi muttered under his breath. "Panther Warrior... it was the strongest 4-star monster in my time... rest in peace," he sighed, putting the card in his graveyard sadly.

"Unfortunately, after my monster declares an attack, it goes into defense, but it's a small price to pay for high attacking power. You turn." The goblins retreated, and one by one they crouched down on one knee, taking a defensive posture.

**[Jonouchi: 3800 / Fred: 4000]**

Jonouchi drew a card and smirked. "I play **Gearfried the Iron Knight [1800/1600] **in attack mode! Gearfried, make mince meat out of those ugly dudes!" he exclaimed enthusiasticly.

As the robotic warrior charged, Fred quickly intervened. "Face down activate: **Zero Gravity**! This trap changes all monster positions on the field!" But as the charging knight began to crouch and the troop of warriors began to rise, Jonouchi countered with a card of his own.

"**Dust Tornado**! Yeah man! This card now destroys your Zero Gravity card, meaning the attack goes on and your monster goes ka-BOOM!!!" Jonouchi said triumpantly, showing his own trap. The monsters on the field resumed their previous positions again, then the knight charged forward again.

Just as Jonouchi thought that he had nailed Fred's monster, another card revealed itself.

"**Castle Walls**!" Fred declared. "This card increases my monster's defense by **500** for this turn!" The counter increased, showing that the goblins now had a defense of 2000. The iron knight bounced off the wall that had appeared, and Jonouchi took 200 damage.

"... Okay then, I place another card face down and end..." Jonouchi said after a while.

**[Jonouchi: 3600 / Fred: 4000]**

Fred smirked, relieved that he was able to survive the turn without taking damage. "Draw!" he exclaimed as he drew.

Surveying his hand again, he then placed down a card.

"I summon **Goblin Attack Force [2300/0] **in attack! Now I play **Double Summon**! This card allows me to summon another time just for this turn, so come on out **Giant Orc [2200/0]**!" Another group of warriors appeared, sharing the same characteristics as the elite group that was in defense on the field. Then, another monster appeared, this time an large pale skinned monster wielding a giant club.

"**Giant Orc [2200/0]**, attack Jonouchi's **Gearfried the Iron Knight [1800/1600]**!" Fred shouted out. The large monster lumbered forward towards Jonouchi's Gearfried, then just as it was about to crush the opposing monster, Jonouchi broke in.

"Not so fast!" he cried. "Face down card reveal... **Graceful Dice**! First, I'll roll a six sided die, then I'll tell you what happens..." A small comical looking creature with white feathered wings on both sides of his head appeared. He was holding a large blue dice, and then he let it fall to the ground...

"4!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "That means that all my monsters' attack points are increased by 400 for this turn! Next up, meet the counterpart of Graceful Dice, the trap **Skull Dice**! Now let's roll another dice..."

Gearfried the Iron Knight: 2200

This time a black creature appeared. Where the previous creature represented light, this one represented the dark. Instead of white feathery wings, it had black leathery wings on either side of it's head. It was holding a red die, and then it slowly let it fall, like before.

"2!" Jonouchi exclaimed again. "That means that all your monsters' attack points are reduced by 200 for this turn! Ha! Eat that!" he mocked.

Giant Orc: 2000. Goblin Attack Force: 2100. Goblin Elite Attack Force: 2000.

The orc, now that the spell and traps had been played, continued the downward fall of it's club. It was blocked and shoved aside by the iron knight, then a quick jab shattered it.

"Hmm... in that case, I'll set another two cards face down and end my turn."

**[Jonouchi: 3600 / Fred: 3800]**

Jonouchi drew a card and studied it. Then he grinned like a boy who just received a present.

"I play the spell **Release Restraint**! By tributing a **Gearfried the Iron Knight **on my field, I get to summon **Gearfried the Swordmaster [2600/2200] **from my hand or deck! Since it's in my deck, hold on while I get it." He took out his deck and began riffling through the cards.

"Aha! There we go!" he said joyously, slapping a card into the duel disk. Then he shuffled his deck and placed it in the deck slot again. Meanwhile, the iron knight had disappeared, to be replaced by a long, wild haired man with wrist bandages on. He had a glowing curved sword in his hand, which he held in a two handed grip.

"Now I equip my **Gearfried the Swordmaster** with **Fusion Sword Murasame Blade**! This spell can only be equipped to warriors, and it raises the equipped monster's attack by 800!"

Gearfried the Swordmaster: 3400/2200

Suddenly, the troop of goblin warriors on Fred's side of the field exploded, incinerating them.

"Hey!" Fred yelled in surprise. "What happened!?"

Jonouchi pumped a fist in the air and explained, "When I equipped Gearfried with the sword, his effect activated, which is that I get to destroy one monster on the field!

And now, I equip Gearfried once more! Go, **Sword of Deep-Seated**! First off, Gearfried gains 500 attack!" Gearfried the Swordmaster: 3900/2200.

"Next, say ba-bye to your **Goblin Elite Attack Force**!" Fred's last remaining monster exploded, throwing chunks of armour and weapons around.

"Now **Gearfried the Swordmaster [3900/2200]**, attack Fred directly and win me the duel with Spiral Sword Slash!" Jonouchi commanded cheerfully.

"The duel's not over 'til the last card is played!" Fred declared. "Face down card reveal... **Draining Shield**! This trap negates your attack and adds your monster's attack to my life points! Sweet, huh?" The flashing sword wielded by the muscly warrior struck a barrier, then some of the glow surrounding his body was absorbed to Fred's life points, raising it to the extreme.

"Ack!" Jonouchi said, frustrated. "I'll place one card face down and end, then."

**[Jonouchi: 3600 / Fred: 7700]**

"That means it's my turn!" Fred stated, confident now that he had a ton of life points. "I draw..." he then drew a card, then studied his hand.

"... I play **Pot of Greed**! This card let's me draw two cards, as I'm sure you know already..." he drew two cards to carry out the card effect, then said, "Now I'll set a monster and place one card face down. End."

**[Jonouchi: 3600 / Fred: 7700]**

Jonouchi drew a card, then he started grinning madly. "Hehehe...," he started to chuckle as well.

"What?" Fred asked, annoyed.

"I'll show you what," Jonouchi said with the same confidence Fred had on the previous turn. "I play the spell, **Giant Trunade**! This card was a gift from Yugi, and it sure has helped me in tons of duels!

And now I'll tell you what it does. It sends all spell and traps back to their owner's hand!" A breeze started forming, then a hurricane blew all cards in the spell and trap card zone away. Fred's two cards were sent back to his hand, but Jonouchi had no face down cards so nothing happened to his cards.

"Now I'll place one card face down and play something new; even Yugi hasn't seen this one yet! **Mausoleum of the Emperor**! This field spell allows me to pay life points in multiples of 1000 instead of tributing!"

Fred gasped. If that was the case, then Jonouchi could summon a high level monster right off the bat... and without his face down Torrential Tribute that he had set the turn before, he couldn't do anything about it.

"I pay 2000 life points to summon **Gilford the Legend [2600/2000]**! But wait, if you think that's bad, then watch this! Before I activate Gilford's effect, I chain with my face down **Card Destruction**! Now we both have to discard out entire hands and draw the same amount we discarded." A tall broad warrior donned in a helmet and spiked shoulder protectors with full armour appeared, a large body sized double edged sword in the ground in front of him.

After Jonouchi and Fred had discarded and drawn new cards, Jonouchi said, "Sinced I chained, that means Card Destruction's effect resolved first, and now I activate Gilford's effect! I can take as many equip spells as I want from my graveyard and equip them to my monsters!"

Two large axes appeared, one landind in Gearfried's hand, the other in Gilford's.

"I choose two **Axe of Despair**s, which were sent to the grave because of Card Destruction. These equip spells boosts my Gearfried and Gilford's attack by a whopping 1000!" Jonouchi said, pulling two cards out of his graveyard. "And don't forget Gearfried's effect, your monster is destroyed!"

Gearfried the Swordmaster: 4900/2200 Golford the Legend: 3600/2000

The face down card on Fred's field flipped up, revealing a massive solid looking warrior, but it didn't stay for long. It disappeared soon after, leaving Fred wide open.

"Attack!!!" All it took was a single word to end the duel. Both warriors charged forward, swords swinging quickly, and dealt Fred a total of 8500 damage, winning Jonouchi the duel. "Good try though," Jonouchi added.

As the duel disks powered down and decks packed away, Scott came bustling on-stage and took up the centre stage, a microphone in his hand.

"That," he declared through into the microphone, "was a BRILLIANT duel, ladies and gents! Let's hear it for Fred and Jonouchi!!!" A small wave of applause rippled through the crowd. Fred and Jonouchi by this time had already taken their seats, and then Scott announced something unexpected.

"Now, one last duel for today! Don't worry, this one's bound to interest you... ladies and gents, Yugi Moto versus Katsuya Jonouchi!!!" The audience gasped, far louder than the applause had been. Perhaps people were just better at gasping than applauding.

"What!?!" Jonouchi exclaimed, shocked. "No one told me about this!!!"

Yugi just smiled. "Come, Jonouchi. It's not that bad, we ususally duel anyway," he said simply.

"B-but that's private! If I lose here everyone'll know..." Jonouchi replied, teary eyes appearing out of nowhere.

Eventually, though, Jonouchi finally agreed to do it, albeit reluctantly, after Scott offered a rare card to him as well. At the same time, he had also given the two pre-picked cards to Fred, who had slipped it into his deck for safekeeping.

"Now let the duel beeeeeeegiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn!!!!!!" Scott announced enthusiastically. Jonouchi and Yugi took their positions, and then each drew five cards.

"You start," Yugi said, after 'duel' had been declared by Scott and of course, the duelists.

"'Kay..." Jonouchi grumbled, pulling a card off the top of his deck. "Better be a _really _rare card I get," he added under his breath.

Back to the duel, Jonouchi stated, "I summon **Marauding Captain [1200/400] **in attack! Next, his effect kicks in, so I'll special summon **Kojikocy [1500/1200] **in attack as well! Next, time for a change of scenery, I think... say hello to **Sogen**! This field spell increases all warrior and beast-warriors attack and defense by 200! Next, two cards face down and that's all for me."

A warrior with rough blond hair appeared, armed with two swords and wearing silver armour. Then, with a wave of his sword, another warrior appeared. This newcomer looked like a Viking, with a broadsword in hand and horned helmet on his head. Then, lastly, the stage transformed into a grassy plain and the stats for the two monsters increased.

Kojikocy: 1700/1400. Marauding Captain: 1400/600.

**[Jonouchi: 4000 / Yugi: 4000]**

"That makes it my turn," Yugi said calmly, drawing a card. "I play **Polymerization **to fuse Niwatori and Blue-Winged Crown in my hand to fusion summon **Punished Eagle [2100/1800]**. Next, since I haven't used up my normal summon yet, I summon **Skilled Light Magician [1700/1900]** in attack. Next, I play the spell **Fissure**, which not only destroys your Marauding Captain, but my Skilled Light Magician also gains a spell counter."

A crack appeared in the ground, and a giant hand dragged Jonouchi's weaker warrior into the ground, which promptly sealed up. Then, a blue eagle with a marking on it's forehead appeared, letting out a screech. A mage also materialized, in white cloth armour with three gems on his chest and both arms. One of those gems lit up, indicating that a spell counter was on it.

"Next I place three cards face down and **Punished Eagle [2100/1800] **attack your **Kojikocy [1700/1400]**!" Yugi said, continuing with his turn.

The eagle flew up, sending gusts of wind towards the warrior. Then, screeching like a banshee, it dived.

"Not this time!"

A wall of light appeared, blocking the way of the giant bird, and forcing it to retreat back to it's own side of the field.

"**Wall of Revealing Light **let's me pay any multiple of 100, and all monsters on your side of the field with equal or less attack than the paid amount cannot attack!" Jonouchi told Yugi, but he gave the explanation mainly for the assembled duelists, since Yugi and himself dueled so frequently using their decks they knew basically every card effect the other had.

"I paid 3000 life points, so you'll have a hard time trying to get over my defenses!" Jonouchi said enthusiastically.

Yugi frowned at this, buut he just said, "I end my turn, then."

**[Jonouchi: 1000 / Yugi: 4000]**

"Mmm... my turn," Jonouchi said, drawing a card. "I summon **Command Knight [1200/1900]**, and play the spell **Double Summon**! Now I summon another **Command Knight [1200/1900]** to my field!"

"You know what that means," Yugi interrupted. "You played a spell, so **Skilled White Magician** gains yet another spell counter." The gem on the mage's left sleeve now glowed, now only the largest gem on his chest remained to light up.

"I know. I haven't forgotten," Jonouchi said, smirking. "It's just that... I'm not sure it'll stay around for much longer." As he was speaking, two grandly dressed knights appeared on the field, with colourful clothing and armour.

"Becuase, you see, Command Knight's effect raises all warrior monster's attack by 400. Since I have two out, my warriors gain 800 points," Jonouchi explained, mainly to the crowd again.

Command Knight x2: 2200/2100. Kojikocy: 2500/1400.

"Lastly, I play the spell known as **The A. Forces**! This card increases all my warrior's attack by 200 for every warrior or spellcaster I have on the field. Which means, for the three warriors that I have right now, all my warriors gain yet another 600 points!"

Command Knight x2: 2800/2100. Kojikocy: 3100/1400.

"Now, **Kojikocy [3100/1400]**, attack Yugi's **Skilled Light Magician [1700/1900]**! Yeah!" Jonouchi's cry of victory was cut short as Yugi revealed his face down.

"**Zero Gravity**! This trap now chages the position of all monsters on the field!" Yugi announced. "That means all your mon-" He was cut off as Jonouchi held up a card of his own.

"**Mystical Space Typhoon **says no! So no it is!" Jonouchi cried happily. A powerful spiral of wind cut through the trap, shattering it.

"Good job," Yugi congratulated, "but I'm far from finished! Next face down card I reveal is... **Waboku**! My monsters aren't destroyed by battle this turn, and I don't take damage either!" A barrier formed around Yugi's monsters, and around Yugi himself as well.

"..." Jonouchi looked frustrated that his chance of winning had been deprived. "I can't do anything else," he said, "so I guess I end.

**[Jonouchi: 1000 / Yugi: 4000]**

Yugi drew a card. "Now you'll regret ever playing those spells," he said coolly. "I sacrifice my Skilled Light Magician to special summon from my deck **Buster Blader [2600/2300]**." Yugi searched through his deck, took a card out and placed it on the duel disk. "He gets a power-up due to Sogen, but that doesn't matter now...

Because next, I'll play my last face-down, **DNA Surgery**! I declare dragon, and now because of it's effect all monsters on the field are now considered as dragon types," Yugi said. "And because they're now dragons, Jonouchi, that means your Command Knight, Sogen and The A. Forces' effects are all null, since they only affect warriors."

Command Knight x2: 1200/1900. Kojikocy: 1500/1200.

"But before I attack, I haven't forgotten the effects of your Command Knight," he continued. "I'll play **Smashing Ground **to destroy one of your Command Knights. Now... **Buster Blader [3600/2300]**, attack Jonouchi's **Kojikocy [1500/1200] **with Spiral Dragon Slash!" The large heavily armoured warrior leapt forward, his gigantic battle halberd swinging. The weaker warrior was easily sliced to pieces on the first onslaught, and then the sleek dark warrior retreated to Yugi's side of the field.

"And that's the end, folks," Yugi chuckled lightly as Jonouchi's counter dropped to 0.

Harry looked on in awe. _One day_, he thought, O_ne day... I might be the one up there_.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"My Lord."

"**Is it done**?" Straight to business, as always.

"Yes."

"**Good**." With a swish, he turned and strode off into the fading moonlight.

--------------------------------------

The next chapter's gonna be up soon! (Hopefully!) I'm trying to take a mysterious turn but I'm not sure if I'm succeeding... Tell me in your review! :D


End file.
